Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou
__FORCETOC__ Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou (服部 刑部少丞 範蔵) is a Year 3 student in First High School and was the Vice President of the Student Council in the first five volumes of the light novel series. When Azusa conceded and ran for the Student Council's President position, Hattori, on the other hand, is the one who succeeded Katsuto's position as the leader of the Club Management Group. He was the only one who straightforwardly opposed Tatsuya's appointment as a member of the Public Morals Committee, that eventually ended up in a formal duel between the two of them. Appearance and Personality Hattori is described as roughly as tall as Tatsuya, and his shoulders were a little narrower than the latter. He has a handsome visage that does not warrant additional words to describe and an unremarkable build. The light novel also mentioned that he did not give off a robust impression, but from the way psion light densely clung to the air around his body, he seems to be someone with considerable Magic Power. Hattori initially showed hostility towards Tatsuya when he deemed the latter wasn't suited to be a part of the Public Morals Committee but after he lost at their duel, he just resorted to ignoring Tatsuya. In spite of this, however, during the test to gauge Tatsuya's ability for CAD maintenance as one of the representatives of First High School Technician Team in the Nine Schools Competition, he supported his instatement, showing everyone that he recognizes Tatsuya's skills. Hattori is usually formal, but loses his composure when facing Mayumi. The light novel implied that he considerably likes her. Abilities Although Hattori isn't someone who specializes in close-quarter combat, he has never lost a duel once (until his duel with Tatsuya). He is the top student of his cohort but he is not renowned for using exceptionally strong magic, unparalleled processing speed, or multi-casting. However, Hattori is an incredibly versatile Magician who could choose from an assortment of compound magic to fit any scenario. Compound Magic : Compound Magics are not simply magics that have multiple spells woven into one Magic Sequence. It is a combination of the effects of multiple magics where the aggregate whole provides a greater effect than the sum of its parts. : These types of magic greatly benefited from Hattori's versatility and is a method to bring out Hattori's potential. ➨ Dry Blizzard : Dry Blizzard is a Convergence-Release-Movement Compound Systematic Magic that collects the carbon dioxide in the air to produce particles of dry ice. The dry ice flies at high speed by converting the thermal energy produced by the freezing process into kinetic energy. The higher the temperature, the greater the velocity. : This is the basic form of the spell that Mayumi used during Speed Shooting. ➨ Slithering Sanders : Like Dry Blizzard, stones of dry ice are produced and water vapor is condensed. This combination magic utilizes Oscillation-System and Dispersion-System Magic to melt the ice, creating a fog of carbon dioxide which has a high electrical conductivity through which a static charge is run through. ➨ Linear Sandstorm Linear Sandstorm is a Speed·Convergence Compound Magic that Hattori used against Ninth High School during the Official Division of Monolith Code. With the first dust particle raised into the air as the center, this Area of Effect offensive magic constructed layers and layers of complexity around the center as it spun around. Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Student Council Category:Club Management Group